Tarde de confesiones
by Belu-Saku
Summary: Spoiler cap 206 del manga. Tras el partido contra Nohebi, Yaku no deja de darle vueltas a todo lo sucedido y sintiéndose culpable, mientras Kuroo intenta hacerle entender que eso no es cierto, acabando al final en una conversación y declaración que no esperaban. "Quiero estar solo", "En el fondo eres un asco en el romance ", "¿Puedo besarte?". Yaku/Kuroo.


**Yey~** hacía como mil años que quería escribir de ellos, sip, antes de que ustedes nacieran y Haikyuu fuese creado, yo ya quería escribir de esta ship, pero no tenía buenas ideas, todas eran tan cutres que daban vergüenza... además que sólo encontré como mucho 30 drabbles de ellos me hizo pensar que ya era hora que aportase algo a mi ship incomprendida... y con todo el partido contra Nohebi, la inspiración me golpeó y aquí estoy, escribiendo en vez de estudiar~

Espero que la gente se anime a hacer más de ellos y no sólo KuroKen y LevYaku, que no es que no me gusten, pero la dinámica de Kuroo y Yaku me resulta más interesante y divertida, además que para escribir es mucho ¿más fluída? (?)... y antes de que digan algo, sep, sé que escribí un KuroKen, pero fue para una amiga, no es mi culpa xD

.

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu! no me pertenece, es obra de Furudate Haruichi y yo sólo uso sus personajes sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Pareja:** Yaku Morisuke/Kuroo Tetsurou

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers de todo el partido contra Nohebi, incluído el capítulo 206.

Mi headcanon de sus personalidades lo dejo abajo porque ya no quiero alargar más esto de aquí arriba~.

 _PD: Creo que es la primera vez en mi vida que hago un summary tan decente... y un título horrible porque no todo puede ser bueno en esta vida._

.

* * *

.

Ya habían acabado las preliminares de Tokio y los tres representantes habían sido escogidos, quedando Itachiyama en primer lugar, Fukuroudani en segundo y por último Nekoma, una de las sorpresas del torneo, no es que ellos fuesen malos, al fin y al cabo estaban en el top 8 de Tokio, pero la mayoría esperaba que el tercer lugar se lo llevaría Nohebi.

Ese último partido había sido duro para ambos equipos, Nohebi jugaba sin su as y Nekoma sin su líbero y a la mitad del segundo set, también sin su capitán. Un partido terriblemente reñido que al final había acabado con la victoria de los gatos, pero dejándoles sin uno de los pilares de su defensa.

Eso era algo que Yaku no dejaba de pensar mientras se encontraba en la enfermería, sentado en una de las camillas. Sus compañeros de tercero lo habían llevado hasta allí, ya que se había negado a irse antes de que acabase el partido, y le habían dejado para que repose, pero el líbero no podía estar allí sentado tranquilo, aún seguía dándole vueltas al partido. No fue su culpa, ni la de Yamamoto, ni de Daishou… simplemente la pelota se había ido fuera de los límites de la cancha y él había ido a salvar el punto, algo que le había costado un esguince. Pero lo que más le molestaba no era el estar lesionado, bueno en parte sí, sino que no había podido estar en la cancha hasta el último momento dándolo todo junto a sus compañeros, en especial Kuroo y Kai… los tres habían pasado por tanto juntos, que si en el último punto de Yamamoto, él hubiese estado allí en la cancha, seguramente todo hubiese sido mejor a sólo estar sentado mirando. Pero tenía que pensar en positivo, ya que esto le había servido de experiencia a Shibayama para cuando él se gradué, pero igualmente, ninguna palabra de aliento le servía para animarse. No era justo. Este partido era de los peores que había jugado en su vida.

Quería estar en la cancha. Deseaba haber estado hasta el final.

Se mordió el labio inferior molesto y cerró los ojos. No era justo. Le gustaría haberlo dado todo hasta que ya no le quedasen fuerzas y haber podido abrazar a Kuroo y Kai aún con más fuerza.

—Maldición…

Apretó con una de sus manos la sábana que estaba por debajo de él molesto. Auto compadecerse no le serviría de nada, pero era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que sintió que la puerta se abría y entraba alguien.

—Hey…

Rápidamente abrió los ojos y pudo observar a su capitán. No podía distinguir sus pensamientos, su cara no mostraba enfado, tampoco tristeza, simplemente cansancio por el partido contra las serpientes, y eso era algo que le descolocaba, no le gustaba no saber a ciencia cierta lo que le pasaba a la gente por la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

Utilizó un tono tranquilo, algo que relajó un poco a Yaku.

El de pelo oscuro le sonrió tranquilamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Pareció pensar en algo pero tras suspirar, decidió dirigirse hasta la cama donde se encontraba el más bajo y sentarse en ella junto a él mientras esperaba la respuesta, que tardo bastante en llegar así que puso su mano en el hombro del más bajo intentándole dar ánimos.

—Claro… -le sonrió seguramente con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía en su repertorio, pero que siempre había servido contra otra gente- Ya no me duele…

—No me refiero a eso…

Yaku al principio se sorprendió, pensaba que estaba ocultando bastante bien su frustración, pero había olvidado que frente a él se encontraba su capitán, un tipo conocido por observar a la gente.

Iba a decir que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupase, pero en su lugar sólo tomo aire y cerró los ojos.

—Yaku, es-

—Déjame… quiero estar solo…

El moreno pareció pensar unos minutos que iba a hacer, una parte de él le decía que el líbero necesitaba su espacio y hacerle caso era una buena opción, pero la otra le decía que le ignorase y se quedase con él, que necesitaba apoyo…

El más alto dejo de tocar su hombro, para desgracia de este, la verdad es que ese pequeño gesto le había devuelto un poco la tranquilidad que parecía haber perdido en el partido, así que abrió los ojos nuevamente para protestar, pero ver a su capitán pasándose la mano por su pelo oscuro rascándose un poco la cabeza, le causo cierta gracia, Kuroo solo parecía tocar su pelo cuando estaba buscando que decir y no encontraba las palabras correctas.

Después de unos segundos de su capitán poniendo caras raras, demostrando que estaba intentando buscar la frase perfecta, y de Yaku sonriendo mientras le veía, el chico pareció cansarse de no llegar a nada y simplemente volvió a dirigir su mirada al líbero.

—La verdad… no sé me ocurre nada para animarte… soy un desastre…

—No digas tonterías, Kuroo… la verdad es que yo tampoco sé que decir…

— ¿Sabes? Esto parece sacado de una película amorosa donde los protagonistas se declaran y luego no saben que decir…

—Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero no creí que uno de los dos fuera a decirlo…

—En el fondo, Yakkun eres un asco en el romance~

Kuroo se rió mientras lograba atrapar la mano del más bajo que iba directo a darle un golpe.

—Yo podría ser todo un romántico si me lo propusiese…

—Mi niño va creciendo… que adorable…

—No soy tu niño, Kuroo… en todo caso sería algo más…

—Oh dios… -y puso su mano en su corazón para dramatizar aún más la escena- Yaku, controla las hormonas…

Eso debería haberle fastidiado y hacer que acabe gritándole o intentando golpearle, pero ellos ya se conocían lo suficiente, por lo que estaban acostumbrados a hacerse ese tipo de bromas. Así que simplemente le sonrió y puso ambas manos sobre el pelo del mayor para removerlo un poco.

—Yaku, me vas a despeinar…

—Kuroo… no puedes hablar en serio…

Ambos se rieron nuevamente y la tensión y frustración del principio pareció disminuir un poco.

El número tres se acostó en la camilla y dejo un espacio por si su compañero quería ponerse a su lado, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

—Oye, demonio-senpai…

—Dime.

— ¿Sabes qué día es hoy~?

—Claro que sé qué día es…

— ¿Qué vas a regalarme~?

—Espuma para el cabello extra fuerte~

—Idiota~

Ambos se rieron y Yaku podía decir que todos los pensamientos negativos del principio, habían desaparecido. Se giró un poco para quedarse de costado y así tener a Kuroo de frente y poder mirarle mejor.

—El resto ¿ya te ha dado sus regalos?

—Sí~ y además el entrenador me dio una bonita tarta. Los chicos querían festejar hoy pero… -él también se giro, quedando en la misma posición que el más bajo- como todos parecían cansados, les he dicho que mañana~ y prometí no comerme la tarta hasta entonces…

—Siempre eres tan dulce…

No lo pensó, simplemente lo soltó y unos segundos después se arrepintió de decirlo en voz alta. No es que era algo que no pensase a menudo, pero nunca se le ocurrió que esas palabras que tanto había logrado ocultar, iban a salir sin pensarlo en alguna ocasión.

—Lo sé~ -y le sonrió

—Hablo en serio…

Esto le costaba, no es que a él no se le diese bien animar al resto, aunque más bien decirle a la gente lo que no quería oír era su arma especial, pero siempre le había costado sincerarse con Kuroo, no porque no tuviese nada que decirle, sino porque se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos y sabía que acabaría declarándose sin darse cuenta. O iba a decirle cosas como la de hace unos segundos y luego no sabría qué hacer.

Por puro impulso cogió las manos del número uno y al darse cuenta de ello, le entraron los nervios, no se supone que debería haber hecho eso. Mierda. Iba a soltarlas, tenía que hacerlo. Pero la mirada tranquila de su capitán hizo que sintiese que capaz y no era necesario.

—Gracias…

En esos instantes sólo parecían existir ellos dos. Se olvidaron de todo: sus compañeros, el partido, el lugar… todo parecía inexistente a su alrededor. El silencio que les invadió no fue incómodo y aunque lo hubiese sido, ninguno hubiese hablado y roto el momento. Tenían la mirada sobre el otro, ambos sin saber que decir, simplemente observando a su compañero como si fuera la única persona existente en la Tierra.

Yaku pudo sentir los dedos de Kuroo entrelazándose con los suyos y lo único que pudo hacer es apretar aún más las manos de su compañero, como si de un momento a otro alguien fuese a llevárselo de su lado y la única manera de mantenerlo allí era mediante la unión de ellas. No quitaron la vista del otro. Aunque sus bocas se abrieron ligeramente para intentar decir algo, al final todas las palabras acababan ahogadas en sus gargantas. Pero en el fondo todo estaba bien, porque sentían que cualquier cosa que dijesen al final no serviría de nada. Se sentían idiotas, como dos adolescentes enamorados que intentan buscar las palabras para declararse y no pueden decir nada, aunque no es como que esa descripción se alejase mucho de la realidad.

Todo iba perfecto y hubiese seguido igual si no hubiese sido porque el móvil del capitán comenzó a vibrar. La atmósfera se rompió y ambos se soltaron rápidamente mientras dirigían su mirada hacia un costado.

Kuroo observó el móvil para ver dos mensajes, uno de Bokuto donde decía que luego tenían que comer algo juntos y otro de Daishou que era un emoticono de alguien sacándole la lengua. Suspiró y respondió a ambos, aunque se planteó dejar "en visto" a la serpiente, pero él era demasiado bueno y simplemente le envió un meme de un gato mirando al horizonte, él tampoco sabía porque tenía eso, pero le daba igual.

—Yaku… -comenzó, ya que sabía que el otro no hablaría- debes agradecerle a todo el equipo no solo a m-

—No, no… o sea, es verdad que debo agradecerles a todos el que hayan jugado dándolo todo hasta el final… pero… no me refería –bajo un poco la voz- a eso…

—¿…?

—Ah-bu-bueno… o sea… yo…

Se mordió el labio inferior y observó sus manos mientras jugaba un poco con ellas. Se supone que esto se lo diría a su compañero el día de la graduación, no ahora, aún no estaba preparado… bueno, a ver, no es como que se fuese a declarar, pero era algo vergonzoso de admitir.

—Yaku, sé que me amas y yo te amo… -empezó bromeando- no necesitas decirlo…

—Kuroo hablo en serio…

—Aún no has dicho nad- ay…

Se toco la zona que acababa de ser golpeada y lanzó al aire algunos insultos hacia el más bajo.

—Escucha, Kuroo Tetsurou, sólo te lo diré una vez… así que escucha… ¿sabes? Cuando nos conocimos, ambos sabemos que no nos llevábamos muy bien y para rematar la cosa, acabamos en la misma clase… y lo seguimos yendo… pero el caso es que ni siquiera recuerdo porque peleábamos ni nada… sólo sé que gracias a Kai y a ti, logré aprender muchas cosas que me hicieron crecer como persona… y como hagas algún chiste sobre mi altura, te vas a enterar… -el más alto rió y le hizo una señal para que continúe- La verdad es que quería estar junto a ustedes en la cancha y que ganáramos los tres… hemos pasado por tanto juntos, que estar en un rincón viéndoles jugar, no fue… como decirlo… mmm… ¿satisfactorio…?, bueno no sé cómo expresarlo, pero no me gusto… quería estar peleando allí. No fue divertido estar del otro lado… sé que suena egoísta y sé que Shibayama lo hizo muy bien, pero hubiese…

Apretó los dientes y sus manos cogieron fuertemente la sábana.

—Hubiese querido estar con ustedes… Con Kai… Contigo…

Se sentía frustrado. Él no esperaba lo que iba a pasar y aunque fuese una pequeña lesión, se sentía horrible. Era como si les hubiese fallado y ese sentimiento le tenía ocupando su mente desde que sucedió el esguince. Quería llorar, golpear algo, gritar… quería hacer muchas cosas, pero al final, no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse de la camilla.

Sintió la mano de Kuroo pasar por su cabeza, acariciándola tranquilamente. No pudo evitar sentir cierto golpeteo en el pecho y al subir su mirada para que choque con la de su capitán, que sus mejillas pareciesen arder tampoco fue algo que pudo prevenir.

—Está bien…

Su voz era tan calmada y sincera, con esa sonrisa pequeña y esos ojos tranquilos, que Yaku sentía que podría derretirse allí mismo. Era una suerte que no le haya cogido la mano, sino se hubiese dado cuenta que estaba temblando.

—Escucha, Yaku Morisuke… ahora soy yo el que hablará. No fue tu culpa ni la de nadie, no debes seguir echándotela, ni tampoco pensar que has arruinado todo y que nos fallaste. Tu nunca eres así, tu eres un excelente jugador que no teme en decir lo que piensa y que actúa antes de pensar…

Dejo de acariciar su cabeza para bajar su mano hasta dejarla sobre la mejilla del más bajo.

—Es verdad que no hemos podido estar los tres juntos, pero normalmente no estamos los tres en la cancha al mismo tiempo… aún así, aunque hayas estado fuera, has seguido siendo para nosotros un gran pilar… así que debería ser yo quién te agradezca a ti.

—Idiota…

Apoyó su rostro aún más en la mano del otro mientras ponía la suya encima y podía sentir el calor que irradiaba.

—No digas eso, Kuroo… que me harás sonrojar… -escuchó la risa del otro- ¿Recuerdas en el último campamento, cuándo me dijiste qué no entendías por qué eras el capitán? En ese momento no sabía cómo decírtelo y ahora tampoco, pero… tú eres un genial capitán, siempre tienes la mente calmada y te preocupas por el resto más que por ti, además le dices cosas bonitas a la gente, por dios, Kuroo, que hoy defendiste a los de Nohebi de ese tipo, a pesar de lo mal que nos llevamos con ellos… además, sueles anteponer los deseos de la gente a los tuyos y quieres que todo el mundo esté feliz. Yo admiro eso de ti, me parece realmente genial, tú me resultas tan genial… dios, que vergüenza decir esto en voz alta…

Ambos se rieron y Yaku pudo observar las mejillas sonrojadas del bloqueador. Es verdad que decirlo en voz alta era complicado, pero poder ver así a Kuroo, no era algo del día a día.

—Ahora soy yo el que se va a sonrojar…

Ambas miradas se cruzaron y cada uno sonrió a su modo.

—Kuroo, ahora es cuando uno de los dos besa al otro…

—Yaku ¿qué hemos hablado de controlar las hormonas?

—Es que me gustas demasiado~ no puedo evitarlo~

—Entonces ¿así es cómo te sientes cada vez que me meto contigo?

—Exacto. Ahora ya sabes mi sufrimiento cada vez que te pones con bromas~ pero ¿sabes?

Con su mano libre acarició la mejilla del más alto.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido, Kuroo…

El recién nombrado sintió que su rostro aumentaba de temperatura a unos niveles extremos y durante unos segundos no logro respirar bien

—Eso es lo más bonito y homosexual que me han dicho en la vida, gracias Yaku~ sabía que en el fondo eras un amor

—Yo siempre he sido un amor…

Kuroo comenzó a reírse y aprovechando que aún tenía su mano en la mejilla, Yaku aprovechó para pellizcarla.

—Ay. Maldito senpai del demonio… odio que todo lo resuelvas con violencia…

—A mi me molesta que te importe más el resto que tú… y que no sepas apreciarte…

El más alto comenzó a reírse otra vez y el líbero sentía que su cara ardía de vergüenza. Pero él era Yaku y Yaku nunca se sentía mal, así que para arreglarla un poco, le dio un pequeño puñetazo en el estómago.

—Maldito… demonio…

El número 3 le saco la lengua.

—Pero aún así, gracias… es raro viniendo de ti… supongo que el que estés lesionado ayuda a que te vuelvas mejor persona~

—Yo siempre soy bueno, Kuroo…

Ambos volvieron a reírse.

—Me alegro… -dijo el capitán tirando un poco de la mejilla del más bajo- … De que ya estés mejor…

Kuroo sonrió, pero no con esas sonrisas que le hacía al resto que parecía que se burlaba de ellos, sino con esas sinceras y tranquilas que daba cuando estaba realmente feliz, esas que hacía que Yaku olvidase como respirar y su corazón aumentase tanto de velocidad que podría ser más rápido que un coche de carreras.

Decir que su cara estaba ardiendo era quedarse corto y además la iluminación del lugar le daba un aire angelical a su capitán y eso no ayudaba en nada al lío de nervios que en estos momentos era Yaku.

—I-imbécil…

— _Auch_ , Yakkun eso duele… mi pobre corazón no aguantará que seas tan _tsuntsun_ …

—Idiota…

Kuroo volvió a reír, mientras Yaku intentaba por todos los medios que su cara volviese a un estado de color normal.

El más alto quitó su mano de la mejilla del otro, pero antes de alejarla, fue sujeta y vuelta a poner en el lugar donde estaba hacía unos segundos.

— ¿Yaku?

—Ca-cállate… -desvió su mirada, esta situación era demasiado vergonzosa- Sólo déjala ahí…

Intentó que su voz no flaquease pero no lo logró.

—Te ves muy adorable cuando estás avergonzado y no estás gritándole al resto…

Yaku le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando el otro le tomaba el pelo y sabía que en esta ocasión le hablaba en serio, cosa que le frustraba aún más.

Levantó su mirada para chocarla con el más alto y protestar, insultarle o lo que sea, pero ver que su compañero estaba en las mismas condiciones de vergüenza que él, le hizo callarse.

—No entiendo cómo puedes estar soltero con lo guapo que eres…

Otra vez Yaku hizo una nota mental de pensar antes que hablar y no decirle a Kuroo todo eso que quería ocultarle.

—Oh, Yaku me halagas…

—Hablo en serio… a pesar de tu apariencia de chico malo y un pelo horrible, eres bueno, inteligente, alto y además eres atractivo…

—Gracias por los cumplidos~ bueno, tu a pesar de tu apariencia angelical, tienes una personalidad fuerte, pero ¿sabes? Eso también es genial, además eres honesto y aunque no lo quieras admitir, siempre te preocupas por el resto… también eres inteligente y realmente bueno en todo lo que te propones…

—Gracias… es algo raro… la gente no suele darme cumplidos…

—Eso es porque muchos te tienen miedo…

Aprovechando que aún tenía la mano del chico más alto, la pellizcó

— _Auch_ …

—Ahora hablando en serio… ¿cómo es qué no sales con nadie, Kuroo? Que yo sepa, muchas chicas están detrás de ti…

—Bueno…

Esto parecía un tema delicado y el hecho de que Kuroo comenzase a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y así evitar la del más bajo, le hizo sospechar que había algo más que su capitán no le había contado.

— ¿Kuroo?

—Es que… bueno… -suspiró y por fin volvió a mirar al más bajo que esperaba impaciente la respuesta, esto le ponía aún más intranquilo pero sabía que tarde o temprano debería de decírselo- Prométeme que no te reirás…

—Lo prometo.

—Y que seguiremos siendo amigos…

Yaku dudó, pero no porque no quisiera prometerle eso, sino porque había algo raro en toda esta conversación.

—Kuroo, dime que no estás saliendo con una niña… por dios, eso es ilegal…

— ¿Qué? no…

El chico pareció indignado por la falsa acusación, pero a Yaku le pareció gracioso.

—Vamos, dime…

—Bueno, es que… digamos que no me gustan tanto las "curvas" y la "delicadeza femenina"…

Yaku estaba confundido. No le entendía. ¿Qué se supone qué le estaba intentando decir? ¿Qué le gustaban las chicas sin forma y nada femeninas? ¿No le gustaban las chicas dulces? ¿Qué?

—Kuroo ¿qu-?

—Por dios, Yaku… no me gustan las chicas…

—Ah…

Durante unos minutos, eternos para Kuroo cabe destacar, Yaku intentó asimilar lo que acababa de oír: a su capitán no le gustaban las chicas, eso significaba que o le gustaban los hombres o los animales… o algún fetiche raro… si suponemos que Kuroo es atraído por los hombres, significaba que era gay, entonces Yaku tendría oportunidad de salir con él… pero si resulta que no es así, Yaku acabaría en depresión porque había tenido durante esos minutos, esperanza de ser correspondido. Al final toda la cabeza del líbero era un lío y se cansó de intentar llegar a la conclusión correcta. Era más fácil preguntar.

— ¿Eres… gay?

Kuroo pareció dudar unos segundos sobre qué respuesta darle, pero al final simplemente asintió avergonzado.

Yaku estaba en silencio y con el corazón a un ritmo que no era normal.

— ¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Quién más lo sabe? ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico? ¿Cuándo lo descubris-?

—Yaku por dios, cálmate… sólo lo sabe mi familia, Kenma, Kai y los entrenadores…

—Espera… ¿Por qué Kai y Kenma lo sabían y yo no?

—Conozco a Kenma desde que tengo uso de razón… y Kai lo descubrió por sí mismo, pero me apoyó siempre y era bueno tener a alguien con quién hablar…

Por fin logró liberar su mano del agarre que tenía por parte del más bajo y comenzó a tamborilear un poco los dedos contra la sábana.

— ¿Y por qué nunca me lo dijiste a mi?

—Me daba… algo de vergüenza… y miedo…

No podía culparlo. Era un tema delicado y más ellos estando en un país como Japón que aún no aceptaba la homosexualidad. Aún así, se sentía herido, parecía ser la única persona cercana a él que no parecía saberlo. Y pensando en eso…

— ¿Hay algo entre Bokuto y tú?

— ¿Qué…? espera… ¿hablas en serio?

—Responde…

—Por dios, Yaku no… ¿y por qué Bokuto?

—Bueno, pasan mucho tiempo juntos…

—Esa no es razón para que tengamos algo… además Akaashi me mataría o algo…

—Entonces no intentas nada con él ¿por miedo a lo que haría Akaashi?

—Yaku detente ahí. Bokuto no me gusta. Es verdad que es un chico atractivo y capaz que en alguna ocasión podría haberme sentido atraído por él, pero no hay nada entre nosotros que no sea sólo amistad. Y no le tengo miedo a Akaashi…

— ¿Y con Daishou?

—Él es hetero y creo que vuelve a tener novia. Aún así, no… no es mi tipo… y antes de que empieces a preguntar persona por persona, ya te digo que no…

— ¿No te gusta nadie en estos momentos?

Kuroo pareció pensarse bien la respuesta. En realidad parecía que ya sabía cuál era, pero buscaba las palabras para decirlo.

—Es algo complicado, Yaku. Además tú no podrías entenderlo y-

—A mí también me gustan los hombres.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Kuroo estaba completamente sorprendido, mientras que Yaku simplemente quería que se lo tragase la tierra, o caerse de la cama y así tener una excusa para cambiar de conversación.

—Ah… -el moreno parpadeó varias veces antes de continuar hablando- entiendo…

— ¿Qué entiendes…?

—Lo de Lev y lo tuyo… bueno, no es como que no lo pensase, sólo que estaba esperando a comprobarlo…

—Espera ahí. Quieto. ¿Qué? entre Lev y yo no hay nada. Sólo somos compañeros de equipo. Y antes de que digas de que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos cuando acaba la práctica, te diré que es porque tú me pediste que le ayudase a recibir, además también se suelen quedar Yamamoto, Inuoka y Shibayama… así que no te inventes teorías.

Estaba enfadado y seguramente en su semblante y su voz eso se notaba. No le gustaba que la gente creyese algo que no era verdad y sobretodo le molestaba que Kuroo pensase que su _kouhai_ y él tenían algo. Entre todos los que podían crearse teorías sobre él, tenía que ser precisamente la persona que le gustaba. Genial.

—Bueno, tú me dijiste lo de Bokuto. Estamos a mano.

Seguía molesto, pero decidió callarse y esperar a calmarse. O eso era lo que pensaba. Pero primero había una duda que le había asaltado desde hacía ya bastante tiempo.

—Kuroo… tú… ¿Kenma y tú…?

No era necesario acabar la frase, ya era entendible.

—Kenma es mi amigo desde que soy un niño. Hemos vivido mucho juntos, siempre hemos estado los dos y es prácticamente como un hermano para mí. Él siempre me apoyó y ha sido un gran pilar en mi vida, igual que Kai y tú…

Se sintió algo mal por malinterpretar las cosas. Pero no podía evitarlo. Kuroo le gustaba y ahora parecía que tenía oportunidad con él, antes de dejar toda la carne en el asador, quería estar seguro.

—Antes –continuó el moreno- de que continúes interrogándome, te diré que nunca he salido con nadie y… bueno, tampoco he besado a nadie… es algo vergonzoso de admitir pero es la verdad… así que creo que podrás entender que mi vida amorosa es bastante… ¿inexistente?

Se rió un poco y Yaku sólo quería besarlo y… al diablo… iba a hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco he estado con nadie ni he besado nunca… pero sé que en estos momentos quiero intentarlo contigo…

En su cabeza había una alarma que le decía que se detuviera, que se estaba pasando, pero no la estaba oyendo, ya le daba igual todo.

— ¿Puedo… besarte?

Sus rostros ardían, los corazones iban a tal velocidad que no era ni normal, estaban nerviosos, hechos un manojo de nervios, pero ahí estaban, acortando la distancia entre ellos para hacer lo que venían deseando desde hace un tiempo.

Al principio no supieron muy bien cómo proceder. Kuroo cogió el rostro del más bajo y terminó de acortar los centímetros que les quedaban. El primer beso fue extraño, sus labios temblaban de ansiedad y sorpresa, así que fue algo desastroso y al primer toque se separaron bastante avergonzados y frustrados de que su primera vez fuese tan poco ¿romántica?

Luego, Yaku cogió la camiseta de su capitán y tiro de ella, para volver a romper la distancia. Esta vez se observaron unos segundos intentando tomar valor y el beso fue un poco más largo, aunque siguió siendo un solo toque.

Estaban bastante molestos. De verdad que querían hacerlo bien, pero la vergüenza, inexperiencia y los nervios les estaban jugando una mala pasada y al mínimo toque que tenían, se asustaban y todo salía mal.

Ambos suspiraron, esto era más difícil de lo que pensaban.

—Esto es horrible, Kuroo, no duramos ni dos segundos que ya estamos otra vez como al principio…

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quier-

—Si no quisiera hacerlo, no lo hubiera siquiera intentado… Y-yo realmente quiero hacerlo contigo, pero si tu n-

Los labios del más alto no le dejaron acabar la frase. Esta vez fue diferente. Ambos se miraron unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados y luego cuando ya no podían ver nada, algo pareció cambiar. Ahora se agregó un nuevo toque, aunque se separaron rápidamente luego de eso, al menos esta vez habían sido dos. Pero ninguno aún estaba conforme. A pesar de que mantenían los ojos cerrados, podían sentir la inquietud de su compañero.

—Si yo tampoco quisiese…

Decía Kuroo a la vez que volvía a cerrar la brecha que les separaba y volvía a besarle.

—No lo estaría haciendo…

Acabó la frase con sus labios rozando los del más bajo.

Yaku volvió a mandar todo a tomar por saco y a dejarse llevar. Así que esta vez fue él quien rompió las distancias.

El primer toque fue sólo un rozamiento. El segundo duró mucho más. El tercero fue bastante divertido, ya que una sonrisa se formó mientras lo hacían. El siguiente fue igual de dulce. El de después comenzó a pedir más del otro. El sexto fue bastante excitante e hizo que comenzasen a abrir un poco más sus bocas y a no tener los labios tan pegados. El séptimo ya empezaba a pedir aún más.

Como Yaku ya se estaba dejando llevar por las hormonas y sus sentimientos, decidió que meter sus manos bajo la camiseta de su capitán sería una genial idea. Y cuando sintió el leve gemido de sorpresa y los labios del otro temblando, se dijo que no se había equivocado, además tocarle el abdomen al otro chico era algo que sólo había sucedido en sus fantasías y quería hacerlo de una vez por todas. Pero Kuroo no iba a quedarse atrás, no era justo que sólo el número tres se llevase toda la diversión. Así que reuniendo todo el valor que tenía, para él hacer todo esto era algo nuevo así que debía pensar bien antes de actuar, puso una de sus manos en la espalda del más bajo y comenzó a acariciarla mientras la otra descansaba sobre su cintura y le atraía hacia él. A Yaku ya le daba igual su esguince, o también puede que lo haya olvidado por culpa de la excitación, pero decidió meter una de sus piernas entre las de su capitán, que volvió a ponerse nervioso.

El líbero pasó su lengua por los labios del otro, pidiéndole permiso para que le deje entrar. Kuroo no dudo ni un segundo y separo sus labios para que la lengua temblorosa e inexperta de su compañero entrase en su boca. El primer contacto fue tan vergonzoso e íntimo, que ambos gimieron, no sabían si de los nervios o excitamiento. Volvieron a intentarlo, esta vez más lento y ellos más calmados, aunque sus bocas temblaban debido a su timidez por todo esto nuevo que estaban probando, lograron que sus lenguas explorasen la boca del otro. Cuando sintieron que sus salivas comenzaban a mezclarse es a la vez que sus bocas comenzaron a cansarse de estar tanto rato abiertas, pero no querían aún separarse, no ahora que habían empezado a coordinarse y ya no parecía eso una pelea de lenguas. Pero el aire también comenzaba a faltar y las pequeñas bocanadas del mismo, no parecían servir. Así que para su desgracia, tuvieron que separarse.

Se miraron y lo único que pudieron hacer era reírse. Ambos estaban hechos un desastre. Tenían la cara completamente sonrojada, los labios un poco hinchados y su respiración era completamente acortada, eran todo un cuadro.

—Kuroo…

Decía mientras aprovechaba que sus manos aún seguían bajo la camiseta del otro, haciéndolas subir por su torso.

—Podría tocarte todo el día…

Sintió al otro riéndose y como su pecho se movía.

— ¿Eso es una declaración, Yakkun?

El recién nombrado observó el número uno de la camiseta durante varios segundos y por fin tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada para chocarla con la de su capitán. Quería decirle que sí, que lo era, que quería que estuviesen juntos, que lo llevaba deseando hace tiempo… pero las palabras no le salían, en el fondo seguía creyendo que no era lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con su capitán.

Kuroo suspiró y Yaku sintió que esto era el fin, esta sería seguramente la primera y única vez que iba a tener la oportunidad de estar así con el moreno, adiós a sus esperanzas de llegar a algo más, de ser más que sólo amigos y-

A la mierda. Yaku nunca tiraba la toalla. Nunca.

—Me gustas. Mucho. Del tipo que quiero besarte, tomarte de la mano, tener citas cursis, decirnos cosas que dan vergüenza y todas esas cosas que hacen las parejas… también quiero hacerlo contigo. Quiero ser tu primera vez en todo y que tú seas la mía… así que sí, era una declaración…

—Guau… eres directo hasta para declararte…

—Calla.

—Pero entonces no podrás oír mi parte…

—Sé que no sientes eso por mí. Así que es igual…

— ¿Crees que sólo te he besado y nos hemos enrollado… sólo por qué quería probarlo? De verdad ¿tengo la pinta de los que hacen eso sin sentir nada por la persona con la qué lo hacen?

Yaku podría haberle respondido que en realidad la apariencia de Kuroo daba la impresión que sí, pero su cabeza sólo estaba repitiendo una y otra vez, como un disco rayado, las últimas palabras de su capitán.

—Tú me gustas… y yo… bueno, también ¿te gusto?...

—Sí.

Ambos se miraron completamente avergonzados. Toda esa tarde era una montaña rusa de emociones. Querían decirse tantas cosas pero ninguna salía al final. Aunque había algo que quería aclarar, pero debido a que toda esta situación era tan embarazosa, ninguno tenía el valor de decir lo que ambos querían y necesitaban saber.

Justo en ese momento oyeron a alguien golpeando la puerta y rápidamente se separaron e intentaron arreglarse un poco los uniformes, pero no llegaron a tiempo.

La puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a Kai con la misma expresión tranquila de siempre.

—Lamento interrumpir…

—No interrumpes nada –dijo rápidamente Yaku y Kuroo asintió

—Chicos… están ruborizados hasta el cuello, los labios hinchados, las sábanas hechas un desastre y la camiseta de Kuroo levantada por los bordes… ¿de verdad creen que iba a colar?

—Por intentar…

Los tres se rieron.

—Entonces... -continuaba Kai mientras se acercaba a ambos chicos y ayudaba a Kuroo a acomodar su camiseta- ¿Ya están saliendo?

—Bu-bueno… -Kuroo intentaba explicarle que ninguno de los dos había tenido el valor de pedirlo después de declararse, pero Yaku se adelantó

—Aún no… pero… -miro a su capitán- ¿Quieres… estar conmigo…?

El chico bajo la cabeza aceptando y Kai se rió de lo idiotas e inocentes que eran sus compañeros.

—Kuroo, ya es tarde, deberíamos ir ya volviendo. Así que ayúdame a llevar a Yaku al autobús.

—Claro~

—O mejor… lleva tu a Yaku y yo llevo las mochilas~

—Yo puedo caminar solo…

— ¿De verdad no quieres qué tu novio te cargue el día de su cumpleaños, Yaku?

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron ante la palabra "novio".

Antes de que pudiesen quejarse, el sub capitán ya había salido del lugar tarareando tranquilamente.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos más y luego se dieron cuenta que Kai les había creado una buena oportunidad para empezar con su noviazgo. Maldito y genial Kai que se merecía una estatua por haberles aguantado todos estos años.

—Va-vamos…

—S-sí…

Cargar a Yaku en brazos iba a ser muy vergonzoso por ahora, así que el más bajo se subió a su espalda, al menos esa posición era menos bochornosa que la otra.

—Esta noche… estarás con tu familia y la de Kenma ¿verdad? –el otro chico asintió mientras salían de la enfermería- Mañana estaremos con el equipo pero… bu-bueno… cuando ellos se vayan… podríamos, ya sabes… estar nosotros…

Agradeció que se encontraba en su espalda y ninguno de los dos podía verse, esta situación era demasiado para sus primeros minutos de noviazgo.

—Mis padres no estarán en todo el día… y lo más probable es que los chicos se vayan a la tarde… podemos estar solos en ese… momento…

—Quiero hacer tantas cosas contigo, Kuroo… -envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico que lo estaba cargando- que no sé por dónde empezar…

—Bueno… hoy me has dado un buen regalo, ya es un gran paso… aunque la verdad yo tampoco sé qué hacer primero…

Ambos se rieron de su actitud de adolescentes enamorados.

Yaku le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kuroo.

—Quiero besarte el cuello y dejarte alguna marca… tu cuello me lo pide…

—Yaku contrólate… -sonrió ladinamente- aunque mañana puedes hacerlo sin problemas…

—Perfecto~

El más bajo acomodó su rostro en uno de los hombros del moreno y ambos comenzaron a intercambiar ideas de lo que querían hacer o probar. Lo más probable es que seguramente el día siguiente aún estarían muy avergonzados como para avanzar un poco en su relación, pero sabían que era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarse y poder hacer la vida de una pareja normal. Oh sí, ya tenían ganas de que llegara ese día.

—Oh~ hey, hey, hey chicos~

Ambos miraron al costado para ver a Bokuto y a Daishou sonriéndoles, mientras a su lado se encontraban Mika y Akaashi suspirando.

—Entonces… -comenzó hablando el capitán de las serpientes- ¿Quién se declaró primero?

Kuroo iba a preguntar cómo era que ellos sabían eso, pero antes de hablar, su compañero respondió como si le estuviese hablando de algo tan cotidiano como el clima.

—Yo~

Daishou levantó ambos brazos victoriosos mientras dejaba escapar un "sí~" al aire, mientras que Bokuto se ponía de rodillas en el suelo y lo golpeaba, todo esto dramáticamente como mejor se le deba.

—Hermano… -se quejaba el capitán de los búhos- Yo creía en ti, Kuroo… aposté que serías tu el que iba a declararse primero… De verdad que confiaba en ti…

—Bokuto-san no sea dramático…

—Calla, Akaashi… déjame hacer sentir mal a Kuroo por romper mi confianza en él…

—Estoy esperando mi dinero, Bokuto~

— ¡Suguru!

El cuarteto ignoró las miradas decepcionadas de la pareja y siguió debatiendo sobre… bueno, algo que Yaku y Kuroo no oyeron, ya que siguieron su camino. Ya más tarde el moreno se disculparía con Bokuto por hacerle perder dinero, o con Akaashi…

—Antes de llegar al autobús… -dijo el más bajo- ¿Puedo volver a besarte?

Kuroo giró un poco el rostro para observar al otro chico. La verdad es aún seguía sin creerse que estuviesen juntos.

—Claro~ aunque primero lleguemos a las zonas de los asientos y así puedes sentarte…

Yaku sonrió divertido y besó nuevamente la mejilla de su novio.

Que ganas tenían ya los dos de estar a solas y con más confianza.

.

* * *

.

Espero que en el final noten como me estaba durmiendo y sólo quería acabarlo :D

Mi headcanon de sus personalidades es tal y como se lee en el drabble, Kuroo tiene la pinta de ser el típico que parece que se come a todo el mundo pero en realidad es de los que se avergüenzan cuando les dicen algo bonito, mientras que Yaku es de los tipos directos, de los que cuando quiere algo, lo tienen que conseguir... y alguien debería de hacer una estatua a Kai por aguantar a los dos mongolos que tiene como compañeros xD Creo que si este par intentase salir, Kuroo sería el sentimental y Yaku el realista; aunque veo a Kuroo como más romántico, acabaría siempre avergonzado y Yaku sacaría provecho de ello xD

Admito que esta cosa tuvo dos versiones, la primera era totalmente cursi y super homo donde toda la historia pasaba prácticamente frente al resto de chicos, ya que ellos hablaban en el vestuario y acababa con Kai diciéndoles que se vayan a una habitación ya... pero era tan parida que decidí hacer otra un poco más drama, pero quedo con más sentido pero igual de idiota~ pero no me arrepiento de nada~

Bueno, si han logrado leer mi birria de oneshot, enhorabuena~ gracias~ espero que a la próxima pueda subir algo con más sentido, me gustaría algo de Kiznaiver o si es de Haikyuu, de otra ship incomprendida mía como lo es el Kuguri/Numai, que se me ocurrió un drabble tan angst de este par, que hasta me da pena escribirlo... ya nos leemos en otra ocasión, así que _**see you~**_


End file.
